The Darkness that Lies Within
by Silver Rain Drops
Summary: The pain was unbearable. But she had to make it out of there. It was either him or her... and she knew damn well she wouldn't let it be her.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm currently in a writing class for college! This is one of my short stories! Tell me what you think! Expect more story updates because of this class =)

**The Darkness that Lies within**

The Pain was unbearable.

That was all she could think about as she watched her attacker take a step closer towards her hiding spot. She flinched as she tried to position herself better. The wound caused by the knife was stilling seeping through and she knew it was only matter of time before she passed out from the blood loss.

'Just a little bit longer,' she kept telling herself. She peeped through the crack of her cabinet to see if her attacker had gone into another room. All she needed to do was dash out and grab the gun hidden beneath the bed. It was only a few feet and all she needed him to do was to leave the bedroom. She heard the creaking sound of wood and knew he left the room. 'NOW' her mind screamed as she pushed herself through the cabinet and made a dash towards her bed. She quickly pushed it a bit and saw the gun lying on the floor. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she made the grab for the gun. Just as she was about to reach it she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder and the fingers of someone pulling harshly on her hair. She screamed as her attacker dug the knife deeper into her shoulder.

"Now, now Sakura. We can't be having you try and hurt me? After all I am your dear husband, or did you forget that already." Sakura tears gently slide down her face. No how could she forget? The man she had been married to for less than a month was the man who was trying to take her life.

"Li…" She whispered as the she let the darkness consume her.

** Earlier that day**

"Sakura!" Sakura turned her towards the person calling her name. She smiled lightly as her husband ran towards her. They had just been married less than a month ago and were still in their honeymoon phase. Even her work would not get in his way of seeing her, no matter how dangerous their job was.

"Li!" She giggled as he picked her up and swung her around. They had been partners on the force until they became engaged last year, so none of the other officers were surprised to see him at the crime scene. As Li gently placed his wife down on the ground as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing here slacker? Shouldn't you be with Eriol?" Sakura liked Li's new partner Eriol. He was charming and intelligent. Eriol being her cousin's husband might have had something to do with why she liked him also, though no one else needed to know that.

"Eriol said that the chief wanted me to check out what was going on here and he would be checking out a witness." He said as he ducked under the caution tape. He threw on a pair of gloves and carefully lifted the black sheet that was covering the body. He pulled the sheet more to reveal the face of the victim. Sakura looked at the face of the victim. Like the past fifteen victims she had seen on her four years on the force, they all had bright green eyes and long auburn hair… Just like her. She quickly shook her head to throw that thought out, the more she kept thinking about it the more she would freak out and that was not something a police officer could afford.

Li studied his wife's worried face. He knew what was on her mind because they had all thought it. Even the chief tried to take her off the case. He let a small smile grace his face. The hissy fit she threw surely changed the chief's mind; she would not let anyone think of her as a helpless girl. "Alright Sakura, I have to go. I don't think there is anything else I can do here." He slowly rose and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll see you at home later. I have a surprise for you." A small smirk began to form on his lips. Sakura huffed a bit, he knew she hated surprises. "Come on, you only have a few more hours left. You should make the best of it." Sakura nodded at her husband's words. She would be off in a few hours and then her long one-week vacation would begin. "I'll see you soon my Cherry Blossom."

"We're still meeting at my father's cabin right?" Li nodded at his wife's words as he began to walk towards his patrol car. Sakura smiled at her husband's back. She knew from experience that her husband's surprises were worth waiting for. Tonight would definitely be a night she wouldn't forget.

It was finally the end of her shift. Sakura let a sigh escape her lips. After returning back to her office her desk was filled to the sky in paperwork and when she tried to leave the office she was ambushed by reporters demanding to know what information they had on the latest victim of the Green-Eye Killer. She sighed again. After four years they had not come any closer towards finding out whom the serial murderer was. All they knew was that he targeted women with green eyes and then dyed their hair auburn if it was not already that color. Goosebumps began to form on her arms, she still couldn't shake the feeling that the killer was after her. The cases only began after she joined the force and the victim was always found on her watch. It was like the killer wanted her to find the victims, and the way they were murderer… Five stab wounds and a slit on the throat, it was exactly how her mother was killed six years ago.

Sakura shuttered a bit. Her father was one a police officer also, but quit the force after the horrific death of his wife. He was not very happy with Sakura's decision with joining the force, but allowed her to anyways. As she pulled into the driveway of her father's cabin she tried to erase all negative thoughts from her head. Li's car was already in there. It was already night and the stars shoe brightly around the secluded cabin. They had no neighbors for miles, so her and Li could enjoy their privacy together. As she began to exit her car her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Eriol calling. "Hey-"

"Sakura!" Eriol's voice was frantic. "Where are you!" Sakura's heart began to pace a bit faster. The fear in his voice began to stir something up in her. She replied quickly to his question. "Look Sakura, you have to leave there now. The reports came back and when we arranged all the victim's first initials of their name it came back as-" Sakura jumped as she heard rustling behind her. She turned and saw Li standing behind her with a smile.

"Hey-" "My Cherry Blossom" Sakura heard both Eriol and Li say at the same time. Sakura's phone slowly slipped from her hand as Li made a dash a pierced a knife through her side.

**Present Day**

"My poor, poor cherry blossom." Li chided as he began to turn his wife's body towards him. "Your father's mistake of letting my mother die is the reason why you're in this position." Li's began as he slowly slid the knife across Sakura's body. "It was ten years a-a-a" Bright green eyes snapped open. "A-A-ACHOOOOO" Li did not have time to cover his mouth and Sakura was hit full force with his sneeze.

"CUT!" A voice screamed from the side. As soon as the word cut rang through Sakura pressed her legs upon her "husband" and kicked him off. Li landed a few feet away. "Ow!" He yelled while giving a death glare at his "wife". "What the hell was that for!" Sakura returned his glare full force.

"For sneezing in my face!" She screamed as she stomped off towards her dressing room. Li pulled himself off the floor and made a run towards his co-star. As he ran towards her he bumped into one of the workers. He quickly said sorry and ran towards where Sakura was heading. The worker playfully shook his head as he made a grab for the paper that fell on the floor and began to read where he left off at.

"Real life husband and wife, Sakura and Li Syaoran star in the upcoming thriller A Darkness that Lies Within which is to be released in theaters of Summer 2011."


End file.
